maryskelternightmaresfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Libido
"Blood Libido" refers to a certain personality quirk in those who possess Blood powers. Commonly a fixation on a certain object or concept. Affected Characters * Jack: Has an urge to climb a tall tower all the way to the top (generally the Jail, but there was one time when it triggered on a temple in the Liberated District) * Alice: Interested in tea sets, holds tea parties, and seeks meaning in dreams. Lacks tolerance for illogical actions and "nonsensical" conversations and developments. * Red Riding Hood: Attached to the hoodie she wears and headwear in general. Any rips and damage to the hoodie can compromise her regular mask of calm confidence, and not having ANYTHING over her head leaves her a mess of anxiety * Snow White: Becomes uneasy whenever she looks in a mirror. Negative outlook regarding her appearance * Sleeping Beauty: Sleeps a lot, even in the most improbable places. Desires to find her "prince". * Thumbelina: Hides in tiny cramped spaces as a way to relax or to mope. * Kaguya: Immensely lazy and insists that people give "treasures" before she does anything. * Cinderella: Possibly obsessive-compulsive about cleanliness. Fixated on jewelry and accessories. Her sense of self-worth can plummet simply from losing an earring. * Rapunzel: Fixated on her hair, the perceived threat of her hair being cut can send her into tearful blubbering. Also obsessed with making babies * Gretel: Infatuated with sweets. The sight of one causes a desire to bubble up within her, devouring one causes moderate euphoria, and she will threaten violence if she thinks someone is attempting to sneak off with her sweets. * Hameln: Mildly obsessive-compulsive in relation to marching and orderliness. Seeing the party in a formation other than a straight orderly line unnerves her. * Otsuu: Has a complex regarding owing people and repaying debts * Little Mermaid: Loves singing. So much so that if she can't sing, such as from her precious microphone breaking, she goes into a panic. Trivia * All Blood Libidos are in some way related to each character's namesake fairytale ** Jack and the Beanstalk prominently features an eponymous beanstalk, which Jack climbs to find peril and fortune alike. ** Alice in Wonderland's highlights include a tea party held by the Mad Hatter. The story itself is also possibly the nonsensical dreams of a sleeping Alice. ** Red Riding Hood is named after the eponymous red cloak the heroine wears. Some interpretations state the cloak has magical powers. ** Snow White features a magical mirror by which the Queen (who may be Snow White's real mother depending on the version) learns Snow White is fairer than her and plots her demise. Depending on the version, the Queen may launch multiple plots, each failing when the mirror tells her of Snow White's survival. ** Sleeping Beauty is cursed by a witch to die, but is instead put into a deep sleep that may only be broken by true love's kiss. ** Thumbelina is the story of the eponymous character running and hiding from a series of creatures concerned with marriage or appearances. ** Kaguya from the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter locked herself away to drive off suitors bewitched by her beauty. When they proved persistent, she gave them a series of impossible tasks regarding retrieval of a specific treasure. ** Cinderella is the tale of the eponymous character going from being a lowly cleaning girl for her abusive step-mother and step-sisters to being endowed with a dress and glass slippers to attend a royal ball, only to drop a slipper as she flees upon the midnight hour. ** Rapunzel is the story of the eponymous princess locked away in a tower, with her long hair as the only ladder to the entrance. When the witch trapping her there discovers she has been consorting with a prince, she furiously severs Rapunzel's hair and casts her into the wilds. The baby-making fixation could be inspired by both the tale beginning with Rapunzel as a baby, and Rapunzel giving birth to twins after the witch casts her out. ** Hansel and Gretel features the two eponymous siblings, who are lured by a house made of sweets into the lair of a witch. **The Pied Piper of Hamelin is set in the eponymous town. The piper, hired to remove the rats from town, plays a tune that sets the rats marching as he leads them away. When the town refuses to pay for his services, the piper plays a tune and leads away all the children in town as he did the rats. **Tsuru no Ongaeshi (Crane's Return of a Favor) has the eponymous crane turn into a beautiful woman to repay a debt she owes to a savior with food and weaving them beautiful clothing, but must flee once the person discovers their true nature and/or the favor is repaid. **The Little Mermaid features the eponymous mermaid who has the most beautiful singing voice. But she sacrifices it to a sea witch in exchange for human legs. Category:Terminologies